


Red Ribbon // Jumin Han x Reader

by Alexcantspeakspanish



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Actual straight porn tf, BDSM Scene, Bad Ending, Consensual Kink, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, This is my first time at kink writing whoops, Whips, does jumin han is gay, jumin han - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexcantspeakspanish/pseuds/Alexcantspeakspanish
Summary: Jumin Han x Female Reader one shot!This will include a scene of BDSM and aftercare so if any of those things are unappealing to you, I suggest that you do not read this fanfiction.





	Red Ribbon // Jumin Han x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fanfiction will have descriptions of kinks, fetishes and examples of BDSM and is not for children, if you do not want to read anything to do with that sort of stuff, then I advise you turn back now.  
> Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> This is my first time writing a BDSM scene so let’s hope this goes alright. I hope you enjoy!

Jumin slowly ran a gentle finger over the leather handles of his broad collection of "play things", as described by the black haired male himself. He smirked as he cautiously picked up one of the many black whips that looked similar to a riding crop and turned his head to look over at the kneeling girl on the opposite side of the room before taking a step towards her. "Can you remember the safe words that we have previously discussed, kitten?" He purred, his voice getting harsher as he stepped closer to the female that was dressed in a white knee length frock with crimson ribbon forming a bow around her waist, the same ribbon restricted her wrists from moving away from her back. She looked helpless. Not only this, but she felt it, too. It felt as if  her only option was to submit to the grey eyed man and fulfil his every command to the best of her ability. "Yes...Yellow means I am reaching my limit, Red means everything must be stopped immediately..." She replied before turning her head to the direction that the masculine voice was coming from. She did not know where the dominant was as she was blindfolded with a scarlet piece of silk - one of his many rules and regulations. "Good, I'm glad you remembered." His smirk grew wider as he slowly slid the end of the whip up her arm, resulting in her shuddering in anticipation. "You're still mostly clothed... This won't do." He slid the whip down her arm once more and bent down so he could whisper in her ear. "I suppose I'll have to undress you myself, won't I, slut." He gently pulled at the crimson bow on her waist so the silk slid down the female's body and landed lightly in her lap before he slowly unzipped her dress and slid it down her body until it caught onto the ribbon on her hands. "You're so beautiful... It's hard to find women like you nowadays." Jumin once again slid the riding crop across the woman's body, her back this time before gently hitting her with it. The (Your hair colour) haired female let out a gasp and the top of her back began to glow a shade of red, yet it didn't hurt as much as she'd originally thought. "Ah~ If you make a noise there will be a punishment, do you understand?" He growled into the woman's ear and continued as he had no reply. "Do you understand?" He growled louder before hitting her back with the leather once more, making her fists clench and her body slightly slump forward. "Yes... I understand." She finally replied, her voice soft and fragile as if it were a diamond that rested in the middle of a golden crown, only to be worn by royalty. Jumin pulled a face of disapproval and crouched down to the female's level. "Yes, I understand, who?" His hand moved to her hair, his fingers fiddling carefully with her soft locks. She flinched as she was touched but calmly replied. "Yes, master." Jumin smiled at this and stood yet again, letting the girls hair slowly fall back into place. "Good girl." His ashen eyes glinted under the soft light that illuminated the fairly large room with shelves and wall hangs full of "toys" from any BDSM fanatic's wildest fantasies and an immaculately made bed with a garnet shade of satin covering the pillows and quilt. All the room had a red theme, even some of the whips had somewhat of a stripe of ruby, either on the handle or on the small piece of leather used to hang them. "Now... let's start, shall we?" The girl nodded and a dark smirk spread across Jumin's face as he raised the whip once more. It made a moderately quiet slapping noise against the submissive girl's bare skin. Her reaction was scarce as she only let out a gasp, but it pleased Jumin. He knew he was in command of everything; the situation, the position and most importantly, (Your name) . "Hmm... Maybe we should try something new today.." his smirk continued as he stepped away from the suspended girl and to the shelf from which he originally picked up the crop. He gently placed it down in the original space and ran his finger along the rest of his collection. "This one may do..." He purred once more as he picked up another device made of leather, but this time it was made in a different shape. It had a leather handle with a red stripe around the end, separating it from the dangling pieces of leather that made up the pleasuring part of the whip. Jumin twirled it in his fingers and then returned to the side of the kneeling girl and lightly stroked her cheek. "This one is going to hurt a bit more, okay?" He continued after he received a consenting nod in reply. "That's my brave girl... I'm going to count to three and then hit you twice. If you make a noise I will hit you a third time, is that understood?" He slid a finger down the girl's bare back as he waited for a response. "Yes, Master Han." Shivers ran down her spine at Jumin's touch and straightened her back, preparing herself for the impact of the plaything. "Good... three..." His grip tightened on the handle of the flogger and he swung it to make it feel more comfortable in his hand. "...Two..." his facial expressions changed again as he watched the (your hair colour) haired girl prepare herself by shifting her position and grasping the ribbon that tied her hands. He watched her with a sadistic grin. "...One..." with this he struck her flesh with the leather. The girl made no noise but she leaned forward and inhaled heavily. Once again Jumin struck her, an expression of satisfaction spread across his face as he noticed the girl's once (Skin colour) flesh glow a deep red. "You made no noise... I'm rather impressed..." he began to circle the blindfolded girl, his footprints quiet and steady. It was obvious that the man was sophisticated by the way he walked; he had the walk of a lawyer as he strode confidently down the black and white tiled hall and into the courtroom, in front of the jury, patiently waiting for his defendant's fate to be judged. "Maybe I should reward you... but what would a good little kitten like you like as a reward?" He got down low again and planted a light his on the girl's neck, making her shiver. His lips were heated like a lukewarm cup of a hot beverage that no one dared forget as the thought of having to tip the contents out were disquieting. His scent was one of an old library; untouched leather books and a hint of strong coffee with a dash of an expensive brand of cologne. It was comforting, the combination of all three scents went well. Since the girl had to rely on her sense of smell and hearing, she noted all of this. "Anything given by you is a reward, sir." The girl let out a quiet breath and gently bit at her bottom lip as the grey eyed sadist began to untie the piece of ribbon that suspended her arms behind her back. As soon as it was undone, the soft ribbon slid onto the floor and landed next to the other piece. "I'm going to finish undressing you and then..." he breathed into her ear "We can take this business to the bed.~" in two swift movements, he pulled the girl's white dress off the remainder of her body and picked her up in a bridal style before carrying her to the bed with the satin sheets. Though the girl trusted Jumin, she clung onto him tightly before he placed her onto the bed. Her actions intrigued him. Was it because of the blindfold and the fact of not knowing whether he was taking her in the direction of the bed? Or was it because she was concerned that he may drop her? What if she underestimates him? These questions span around Jumin's head like a tornado. Now he had even more of a reason to show her that he was far from weak and someone you should never underestimate. Jumin unbuttoned his shirt, letting it glide elegantly off his torso, to the floor and reached over to the bed side table to retrieve what sounded like metal objects to the blindfolded girl. "Give me your hand." He commanded as he took the wrist of the female and trapped it in one of the cuffs. The dominant male hooked the other cuff to the bed post and slowly moved on top of the girl as if he were a hunter, ready to make a meal out of his captured prey. "You're mine... don't forget that, okay, (Your name)?"  He let out a low growl into the ear of his prey before beginning to nibble at her neck, gradually getting rougher until purple patterns began to appear on the submissive's skin. The handcuffed girl let out a sharp breath as Jumin bit her neck once more. The older man's hand began to travel up her body and along her arm before pushing her free hand against the bed sheets, leaving her restricted and again, helpless. His skin was soft-almost like velvet, his hands moved easily across the female's silky flesh. The sadist leaned down to plant a rough kiss on his "lover"'s lips before sliding the arm that he used to support himself, down her almost bare body, his fingertips gently caressing her stomach as they gracefully danced across the woman's skin. "From now on..." He once again growled into the ear of his antelope as if he were a lion, preparing itself to plunge its teeth into the other animal. "You are mine and only mine. If you even dare to romantically lay eyes on another man, I will punish you harder than I ever have and I'll make sure that after that, everyone will know that you are mine~." The girl nodded in understanding and obedience, she dared not to say a word as she was weary of saying or doing something that would annoy Jumin to the point where she was punished, even though it did strike some curiosity within her.  Jumin's hand slid off the girl's stomach and to his trousers before he began carefully fiddling with the zipper and latch of the garments. As they were unbuckled, the man's trousers slipped down slightly, revealing a defined bulge that pressed against his sophisticated black boxers. Jumin pulled down the submissive girl's underwear with gentle hands before beginning to tease her entrance with his forefinger. "Beg for it." He purred as he continued to tease his pray. Jumin wasn't like most dominants; he wasn't much into the derogatory terms or the humiliation, but he had exceptions such as making his sub beg for what they wanted and calling them things such as "slut", "desperate" and sometimes his "bitch". The (your hair colour) haired girl did as Jumin commanded and begged for him. "Please, I need you..!" Her dominant laughed gently as he could hear the desperation in her voice. "You're so desperate, aren't you?" His voice was stern and commanding with a dash of gentleness. The girl nodded in reply, but that wasn't enough for Jumin. "Tell me exactly how desperate you are, Kitten." His hands continued to move between his submissive's thighs as she begged once more. "I'm incredibly desperate master, please.. I need you..!" Her breathing was shaky and she let out quiet moans between her words. A smirk crept across Jumin's face as he pushed his forefinger and middle finger into the girl, to which she replied with a moderately loud moan as the teasing had come to an unexpected stop. He trusted his fingers in and out of the girl slowly, beginning to get her ready for when he properly entered her. The dominant continued pleasuring his prey before starting to gently nibble on her thighs, leaving a trail of purple patches. The girl couldn't help but to moan, but after all of this teasing and foreplay she wanted more, but asking for it was a mistake. "Please give me-" she inhaled sharply and let out a moan before continuing to speak "m-more." She pleaded. At this request, Jumin's face dropped and he immediately pled his fingers away from the girl. "Excuse me?!" He snarled and in one swift movement, wrapped his one hand around the girl's neck, squeezing roughly but not hard enough to cut off any air. "It is I who decides what I do to you! Do you understand, slut?!" The girl whined and tried to free her neck which resulted in Jumin holding it tighter. "I understand, I'm sorry!" She choked out. "You're sorry, WHO?" Jumin demanded as he loosened his grip on the girl's neck and pulled down his boxers with his free hand. "I'm sorry master." "It's okay, kitten." The sophisticated man aligned his erect member with the girl's entrance before pushing himself into her and letting out a heavy breath. Skin to skin, the pair let out an abundance of moans and hard breaths as their activity continued. "Master..!" The submissive girl moaned as her obsessor thrust into her multiple times. Jumin couldn't help but to let out soft moans, to as he began to pick up his speed. The only thing that mattered to both of them in this moment was each other and the pleasure. The quiet apartment was filled with gasps for breath and subtle moans that slipped out of both of the pair's mouths. Skin on skin, teeth on neck, hand in hair, one on top of the other. This was about as intimate as the couple could get. "You're such a good girl, (Your Name).~" The man looked down at the suspended and blindfolded girl before filling her completely with his length and beginning to thrust harder and faster inside of her. He could feel himself grow closer to climax as he continued pleasuring both himself and his partner. "Thank you, Master." She practically moaned as the dominant thrusted into her once more. She knew that she couldn't take much more but she was willing to take as much as Jumin wanted her to. Jumin wrapped his hand around (Your name)'s neck before climaxing. He pulled his member out of the submissive and collapsed onto the bed next to her to catch his breath. This was one of the best sessions that he had had with a girl, especially because of how obedient she was, though he liked the disobedience sometimes. Just the thought of punishing a submissive aroused the sadist. Extra; Aftercare After untying and taking the blindfold off the girl, Jumin held her gently in his arms while both of them calmed down and regained their energy after such a tiring activity. "How was that, my angel? I wasn't too rough, was I?" His voice was as soft as silk as he politely questioned the girl. She looked up at him and shook her head in response "You were amazing, Thank you so much, master." The (Your eye colo(u)r) eyed girl winked confidently at her partner before chuckling and leaning her head on his chest.  Jumin chuckled along with (Your name) before pecking her cheek and sitting up. "I have things to put away, would you like a bubble bath, My dearest?~" He offered kindly, knowing how important aftercare is after BDSM scenes. As the girl nodded in response, the grey eyed man jumped up and grabbed the blindfold, ribbon and whip that he used in the session before placing them back in their designated places and disappearing out of the room. Around 10 minutes later the Korean appeared in the doorway. His eyes studied the naked girl on his bed before he cleared his throat to get her attention. "Your bath is ready, sweetheart.~" The girl slid off the bed and followed him into the bathroom. How was it that this man could go from a sadist to a sweet cat lover. Talking about cats, where was his beloved Elizabeth 3rd? The girl thought to herself before asking the man, to which he replied with "Jaehee's taking care of her for now.". The dark haired boy stopped at the bathroom door before opening it to reveal a bubble bath with black cherry scented candles around it. "Will this be alright, My angel?~" ------------------------------------- Well folks this is the end of my first straight smut fan fiction! I'd like to think that it went alright so I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, feel free to leave a comment or message me on Instagram (@gleeful.cos) This took me months because of writers block so I'm really relieved to finally get this up! Let's hope my next fan fiction doesn't take this long and ends up being even more words! Don't forget I also take requests for ships and concepts!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! - Alex


End file.
